


Playing Catch

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said: JJHey sweet can you do one with Dean and Bobby just havin' a ball? Like just mucking about being the awesome dorks they are? Dean probs did a dumb though... Idc if they're out hunting or just at Bobby's house, happy ending please :) P.s. love you! >.<Word Count: 119Parings: Dean x Bobby (Friendship)Warnings:  fluff, young deanA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Short sorry JJ Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Playing Catch

Dean was fourteen. He and Bobby were playing catch in the park. Dean only got to do this with Uncle Bobby when dad left him and Sammy there.   
“Eye on the Ball there Dean.”  
“Right sorry Bobby.”  
“No need to be sorry boy just don’t want you hurt.”  
Dean smiles tossing the ball back. This goes on for a while, just the two of them.  
He tosses the ball a little too hard hitting the sheriff’s car.   
Bobby knowing the Sherriff hated him told Dean “Run boy run”  
Giggling Dean takes off Bobby following. Once a safe distance away they stop.  
Booby pats his head, “Good job.”  
Dean smiles, “Thanks.”   
“Now how about some pie?”  
“Yes! You’re the best!”


End file.
